Forgotten Rain
by ShaneXvga
Summary: Harry Potter and FMA Crossover. :spolier warning: Ed was transported to Harrys time after stepping through the gate, how do they meet? what happens? Read and Review to find out! Rating may change later...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I wish I did, but I don't. I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER(I own a figurine though) or Full Metal Alchemist (I own the DVD's and the manga in both Japanese and English, ha ha)

Idea: Cross-over with Harry Potter, Ed is undercover(kinda) at a muggle school(during a summer-school program, he was transported there(spoiler warning) after he went through the gate(slightly-wait no greatly AU), Harry is there 'cause the Dursleys wanted to get rid of him during the day, alternate 6th year.

Date started: November 20th, 2005

Date posted:

Author: ShaneXvga.

Title:

Forgotten Rain

-------------------------------------------------

Ed groaned as the idiot teacher in front of him droned on, thinking he could teach Ed, of all people, something about science.

Ed was here, in a summer-school program, after he had assaulted a police officer. The officer had called him "small". The judge had given him two choices, a Juvenile Detention Center, or summer-school program. He choose the summer-school program. Little did he know that it would be a living-hell.

He had ended up here, in England, after going through the gate. He had thought that he would end up where he had originally went when he first crossed. Oh how wrong he was...

'Back to reality,' thought Edward to himself, as he looked up to see the teacher pointing at him and saying something.

"...Well Mr.Elric, since your 'know' so much about science that you don't need to pay attention to me and answer my questions, why don't you stay behind today, with Mr.Potter, and both of you can be my 'special pals'?" He said with a rather nasty smirk, which reminded Ed of mustang, forming on his face.

Mr.Potter, or Harry, was the boy sitting next to Edward. He had been awarded "special pal" when, after hearing a strange sound, he had pulled a stick out of his pants and started waving it around, much to the amusement of the class. The teacher, Mr.Annoying (as Ed liked to call him) or Mr.Smith, had not been amused.

"Special Pal" meant that you were invited(more like commanded) to the teachers one-on-one hour of hell. It was not something anyone enjoyed.

'At least I can get out of it tomorrow' thought Edward to himself, no one knew that he lived alone, he had plenty of money after doing some research and finding out that his father had acquired large accounts of money over the course of his life, and had become some what of a big-shot in the British government. Ed had slowly 'acquired' these accounts. Also, getting out of it was easy as he was his own "Guardian", having filled out all the paper-work himself, and signing himself off as Hohenhiem.

The bell rang; class was over. Ed began to stand up, intending to sneak out.

"Not so fast Mr.Elric!" the teacher screeched, pointing straight at Ed. Ed sat back down sighing. Meanwhile the teacher was dragging Harry back, who too had tried, with more success than Ed, to sneak out. "Okay, not both of you sit back down and be quite." Mr.Smith commanded picking up a book to read. The book was "Occult Symbology" by and author who's pen-name was 'Hohenheim', much to Eds amusement. The book had a picture of a transmutation circle on the front.

"Uh...Sir," said Ed grinning to himself at what he was about to pull off.

"Yes, Mr.Elric?" the Teacher said wearily.

"I was wondering what that circle meant..." Asked Edward barely holding back his smirk.

"And you have an interest in such things?" responded the teacher un-unbelievingly.

"Indeed Sir." said Ed mock-respectfully.

"Well," said Mr.Smith his interest excited, "It is believed that it is a rather modern symbol-"

"Maybe from around World War One?" Asked Ed interested.

"Yes, how did you know?" Mr.Smith asked questioningly.

'Great, just great' thought Harry to himself as he watched Ed go about getting himself in trouble. Mocking the teachers rather strange interests wouldn't get him very far.

'Anyway,' thought Harry, 'Edward was already weird, he always wore long-sleavs and white gloves. Even through the hottest weather. He also refused to shake peoples hands, it had gotten him in trouble with Mr.Smith who believed that you could tell a mans, or in this case a late-teens character by their hand-shake.' Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as the room suddenly went dark.

Harry saw something streak across his vision and hit Mr.Smith. Mr.Smith collapsed face-first on to his desk, blood already pooling around his head. Ed jumped up raising his fists in a defensive fighting stance.

Harry pulled out his wand, deciding that this was a sufficient life-threating situation to pull out his wand.

A figure dressed all in black, with a black cape, walked through the door of the class-room. The man pulled back his hood; his face had a long scar, starting at his right eye, and flowing in a red line down to his left ear. Suddenly his face began to change, there was a bright light and the man suddenly looked rather like Edward.

"Edward, is that anyway to greet your older brother?" the man asked, a smirk crossing his face, "After all, i haven't seen you in over 50 years, though it probably seems like only a year to you."

"Envy..." Ed grunted, clapping his palms together, suddenly a sword appeared out of his arm. He launched an attack at the man.

"STUPIFY!" yelled Harry twice, bolts of red light shot at both Ed and the man. Ed fell over stunned while the man yelled "Protego!". Sparks flew every where. The spell rebounded, hitting Harry square in the chest; he fell over stunned.

The man turned around, mumbling something about stupid Ministry Officials as he began to walk out, before he left he dropped a wand next to Ed. "Might as well make it interesting, Brother."

"Wake up." Said a rather annoyed Moody, "For Gods sake Boy, wake up." said he, shaking Harry ruffly.

"Wha-what happened?" Harry asked confused.

"You were stunned." Said Professor Lupin, helping Harry to his feet. As Harry looked around he saw several members of the order standing around, Moody, Lupin, and Tonks.

"Was he the one who did this?" Asked Tonks holding up a still stunned Ed, and holding as wand to his throat. "We found a wand near him."

"But...he's a muggle!" Harry blurted.

"Apparently not, according to the spell we cast." Stated Tonks, "He's a full-blown wizard, and apparently a powerful one at that, took Lupin and myself to stun him again when he came 'round."

"Maybe you should wake him up?" asked Lupin.

"Oh, right!" Tonks exclaimed, "_ENNERVATE!_"

"You bastard!" Ed yelled struggling against Tonks, who restrained him. "What? Where did he go? What happened?" Asked Ed confused.

"You were stunned." Said Harry, restraining a laugh. "But who was that guy? He called you his little brother?" Harry asked seriously.

"He's not brother of mine!" Ed yelled.

"Hold up." Interjected Moody, "What exactly happened?"

A/N Well...I hope you like it...also...this harry will be slightly darker in character. Please review and tell me the pairings you want (no slash please).

-ShaneXvga

AKA: Yial


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP

---------------------------

Chapter 2

---------------------------

After questioning Ed and Harry, they have been taken to a near-by Order safe-house.

"IDIOT!" Yelled Tonks as she hit Harry hard across the face. "And you too, Edward!"

"What did I do?" Asked Edward indignantly.

"You know that guy!" she yelled, "But I'm angry at Harry, the ministry wants to expel him. They think all the spells were from him!"

"In all fairness," said Harry, "I was a life-or-death situation..."

"But the ministry doesn't know that." said Moody, taking a swig from his hip-flask, "and they don't believe Dumbledore."

"Who's this Dumbledore?" asked Ed. They all looked at him aghast.

"I forget, that you didn't know you were a wizard until a little while ago, Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards ever." said Harry.

Edward just said "o," feeling as if he was stupid.

"Now, we need to get you enrolled, Dumbledore thinks you can probably handle 6th year work," Said Tonks pointing at Edward, "And Harry, we need to get you to Head Quarters." she pointed to Harry. "now, lets go, Moody, you take Ed by flo, and Lupin and I will take Harry to HQ."

"Come here, boy." Said Moody, gesturing to Ed. "I suppose I'll have to teach you how to use flo powder." He pulled a bag out of robe, taking a pinch of some powder out of it, he tossed it into the fire place. The flames turned a vibrant green, and before Ed could stop him, he stepped into the fire. "Now boy, you just say where you want to go, and you'll go, we're going to Diagon ally, so just say 'The Leaky Calderon'-" as he said this the flames flared up and he was gone.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ed stepped into the fire. It created a pleasantly warm sensation around him. "The Leaky Calderon!" yelled Ed. He began to spin, but before he became sick from it he was already there and he had fallen out of the fire place right onto a rather grimy mantel.

"Wha-What happened?" Ed asked dazed.

Moody who was standing, waiting for Ed and taking another sip out of his hip flask, began to laugh. "First time using flo, boy? Don't you like it?"

"Yeah," said Ed sarcasm practically dripping off of his words, "Just like the first time doing more enjoyable things." Moody just continued to laugh.

---------------------------

"Harry," Said Dumbledore. "I know you don't need a lecture, so I'm not going to give you one. Additionally, I don't believe you were in the wrong. So Harry, how are you?"

"Good...good, sir." Said Harry startled at Dumbledore's response.

"Now, Harry," Said Dumbledore seriously, "I'm going to give you information on the Order, not right now later, and at Hogwarts I will be tutoring you privately."

"Thank you, sir." replied Harry.

"Oh, before I go, I should inform you that outside the door over there," Dumbledore pointed to a door to Harrys right. "Your friends have their ears firmly pressed against it, and are dying to see you." He waved his wand, and Hermione and Ron fell into the room. Dumbledore walked past them and was gone.

"Harry!" Yelled Hermione, running up and encasing Harry in a bone-crushing hug. "All you all right" before waiting for a response, she continued. " We were worried, we heard something happened, but they wouldn't give us any details, oh and Ginny aplogizes for not being here to greet you, she's being held hostage by Mrs. Weasly upstairs." She said this all as one long sentence.

"Would you wait for him to answer, Hermione?" Asked Ron annoyed, "and you might want to release him so he can breathe!"

"Oh sorry, Harry." She said releasing him and blushing.

"So, how are you?" asked Ron.

"Good," said Harry. " except, the Ministry wants to expel me, again."

"What did you do, and why do you have that bruise on your face?" asked Hermione concerned.

"Um...the bruise is from where Tonks hit me, and I used magic to defend myself when I was attacked along with a friend." said Harry nervously.

"Whoa, Harry," Said Ron, "What did you do to piss-off the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? You shouldn't be getting the teachers mad before the start of the school year!" He said grinning.

"Who attacked you, and who's this friend?" said Hermione, shooting Ron a cold look.

"Harry," Said Ron grinning even more, "Don't tell me you have a girlfriend, and you have been keeping her a secret for all these years!"

"Ron!" said Hermione giving him a look that clearly told him to 'shut up'.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, the friend was Edward Elric, I met him over summer break, and it turns out he's a wizard, though he didn't know it until recently.-" said Harry as he was cut off by Hermione.

"How couldn't he knew he was a wizard?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, he seemed to be really weird, and he didn't seem to know a lot, even though he was really smart." said Harry.

"What kind of things didn't he know?" Asked Ron curiously.

"For example, he was really surprised to find cars in such wide-spread use, at least thats what he told me." Said Harry.

---------------------------

"Who do you think you are calling me a super small midget!" yelled Ed as he charged the blond-haired boy who introduced himself as Malfoy. Moody, surprisingly as he had just stunned Ed before, let him pummel Malfoy.

Malfoy ran off covering a bloody nose and yelling something about how his father will hear about this. Moody yelled after him about how Malfoys father was a filthy death-eater.

The rather shaken book seller got back to business, "now what books do you need?" he asked.

Ed, who had changed all the money he had in his 'muggle' accounts into wizarding currency, he had quite a bit of money. "All the books from 1st year to 7th year...and this stuff on the dark arts and any books you have on alchemy." said Ed.

"We only have one book on alchemy, and it costs 3500 galleons(A/N is the spelling right?). It was written in the 15th century. Do you still want it?" asked the clerk.

"Yeah, so what will the total be?" Ed inquired.

"Around 4500 galleons, but for the Dark Arts stuff, you need to have your legal guardian sign." said the Clerk.

"I am my legal guardian." said Ed.

"Oh, then where would you like them delivered?"

"Room 14, at the Leaky Cauldron." stated Edward.

---------------------------

"I'll be leaving you now, boy." said Moody.

"Thanks for showing me around...or and thanks for helping out in the wand shop." said Edward.

"No problem, boy." said Moody laughing as we walked out of Eds room.

Ed ducked as the racks of wand exploded around him, for the 15th time.

"No problem, no problem." Said the Man, Mr.Olivander, jerking the wand out of Ed's hand, and handing him another one.

That had gone on for several hours, Edward shuddered as he remembered it. He picked up the 5th year books and began reading, he had already memorized everything in the books from the previous years.

---------------------------

"Harry!" Yelled Ginny running up and hugging him, though she, unlike Hermione, quickly released him. "Mum just told us, we got our letters telling us what books we need, and we can go to Diagon Ally in three days. Here's yours." She said, handing him a letter.

"Great." said Harry absent mind idly, opening his letter. "I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain!" He said holding up a badge.

---------------------------

"This alchemy book," said Ed to no one in particular, "is trash, they have no clue what they are talking about, all the theory's' are all wrong, and can easily be dis-proven." he tossed his 3500 galleon piece of junk into his trunk.

Edward had been at the Leaky Cauldron for three days, and had already read and memorized all the books he had bought. It was beginning to sink in how different magic was. In his mind it was still impossible, it followed no rules, and seemed to go against everything he knew to be true.

He walked out of his room going down to the main, dining room. As he went down he gestured to Tom, the bartender for his usual. He saw the usual arrivals in the fireplace, and was surprised when he saw Harry and who he assumed where his friends arriving.

"Hi, Harry." said Ed enthusiastically waving at Harry.

"Hi Ed," said Harry, "This is Hermione," Harry pointed to the girl to his right, "and this is Ron." He pointed to the boy to his left.

"How do you do?" asked Ed.

"Good, yourself?" replied Ron

"Good..." said Ed.

"So, what year are you going to be in? First?" asked Hermione.

"Are you saying I'm short?" asked Ed angrily, "And no, for your information I'll be in sixth."

"How can you be in sixth?" Asked Hermione. "There's no way you can catch up with all the work, term starts in two days."

"Well, I've already memorized all of the books from first to seventh year, and I've also read all the books that the stupid book shop carried on the dark arts, transfiguration(He had made another trip to the bookstore) and alchemy." said Ed.

"Oh, great..another one." said Ron grinning, "You're worse than Hermione."

"You really read all those books?" said Hermione pulling out a book on quizzing for every year.

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

A/N...Please lemme know if you see any spelling errors. I also found that was screwing up my uploads...hope it's fixed in this chapter! Also I'm a little mad, this is why : Reviews 9, hits 119.

I wish at least one out of every 10 people would review!

Well..no big deal...I'll update later this week...


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------

Disclaimer:

On the blast;

The souls left their earth-bound home, streaming heavenward,

Screaming in redemption:

HE DOES NOT OWN IT.

(not my best idea for a disclaimer but I thought I'd put that...)

----------------------------

----------------------------

--Forgotten Rain--

----------------------------

----------------------------

Chapter: 3

----------------------------

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" Complained Ron as she began to quiz Ed for the 17th time. "He knows it, how come you keep insist he's cheating?"

"It took me a month to memorize this years books, how could he do all seven years and then some in such a small space of time?" Snapped Hermione at Ron.

"It sounds to me, Hermione," said Harry, "That you're jealous." At that comment Hermione turned a bright shade of pink and got up from the booth they were sitting in over lunch; mumbling something about needing a new quill. Harry and Ron both broke down laughing.

"I know it would happen someday." Said Ron laughing.

"I did too." Said Harry laughing even harder.

"What would happen?" Said Ed clueless, he might be rather intelligent but he was still useless in social situations.

"She would meet a kid who could memorize faster than she could." Said Ron and Harry together laughing their heads off.

"I don't see whats so funny." said Ed in a monotone; they laughed even harder.

"Well, lets go catch up to her," said Harry standing up. "Anything else you need to get?" he asked looking at Edward.

"No, I got everything already." said Ed standing up.

"You're wand to?" Inquired Ron.

"Yeah...I got that." Said Edward a grimace coming to his face at the memory of it.

"Well let us see it." Asked Harry.

"It's actually rather embarrassing..." Mumbled Ed trailing off.

"It can't be that bad!" Said Ron, "I had to use an old grimy wand that was falling apart for years!"

"It is." said Ed quickly.

"Let us see it or we'll have to hex you." Said Harry grinning.

"Fine." Said Ed pulling out his wand, it was 9 inches in length, it appeared to black, but when you looked at it right it turned a strong red, a blood red; the wood was wrapped in silver metal.

"I've never seen a wand like that," said Ron, "Whats it made out of?"

"Mr.Olivander said it was made out of 'blood wood', a wood created when a magical tree has killed over 1,000 people, it's wrapped in Admantium to contain the wood...from producing 'effects' he wouldn't elaborate more." Said Ed solumly, when he had been told this it had sickened him, he had immediately put it away.

"Whats the core made out of?" asked Harry his interest perked.

"It's even worse, do you still want to hear?" Asked Edward cautiously. That was when Hermione arrived, having come back to get them.

"That wand..." Said Hermione in wonder. "Called a 'Wand of Suffering' made from Blood-Wood and wrapped in a containing substance, the core is made out of the bone and blood of the last human the tree killed. Where did you ever get such a thing?" She inquired aggressively.

"From Mr.Olivander." Squeaked Edward.

"He sold you such a thing?" Asked Hermione. "He wouldn't even let me see it when I went in there to get my wand, he said 'It's a wand from a different place, and meant for one from such a place'." She said.

Edward put it away, "You saw it, are you happy now?" He asked sarcastically glaring at Harry and Ron.

"So," Said Hermione changing the subject quickly, "Why don't you take Edward and show him the Quidditch shop." She commanded pointing across the street to a shop Ed hadn't gone into before, seeing the brooms outside and in the shop windows he had assumed it was a cleaning shop.

"Whats 'Quidditch'?" Asked Ed curiously.

"It's the best sport ever!" Said Ron enthusiastically, "You play it on broom-sticks up in the air." a dreamy look coming to his face.

"Broom sticks?" Inquired Ed skeptically.

"Yeah we'll show you." Said Harry grinning.,

----------------------------

"How dare you call me short!" Edward yelled at a boy nearly twice his size; the boy was in his 5th year.

"Midget!" The boy laughed as he knocked Ed over; Ed had had enough. Ed sprang up, catching the boy under the chin with his knee; the boy went flying backward, into a display of brooms. One of the boys friends tried to punch him; Ed blocked. Edward quickly 'educated' the boy in why you don't call him small. Just as he was about to punch out the third boy a stunner hit his back; he fell over knocked out.

"I don't mind you boys fighting," Said the store owner, "Just make sure to take it out in the street." He pointed out the door.

----------------------------

"Wha' Happened?" Asked Ed groggily coming to his feet outside the store after the stunner had worn off.

"You were stunned." Said Hermione with a smug look on her face, "Thats what you get for fighting."

"Uh-huh." Nodded Edward not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Ed, where did you learn to fight like that, you knocked them all out easily." Said Harry enthusiastically.

"Um...United States?" said Ed saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You've been to the US?" Asked Hermione excited. "My family and I are going there next summer, it sounds like a really fascinating place, what did you see? What did you do? I heard that the Salem Witch Trial tour for wizards is really fascinating." She said all this in one long sentence not allowing Edward to answer.

"Uh...yeah." was all Ed could say before she started talking again.

"Harry!" Yelled a two red-headed boys together running up to Harry and cutting Hermione off mid sentence.

"Hi George, Hi Fred." Said Harry waving. "This is Edward." He said as they walked up.

"Can't talk now..." Said Fred.

"Gotta get back to the shop..." Said George.

"Business is booming..." said Fred.

"Stop by later..." Said George.

"See you." They said as one and walked off.

"That was.." said Ron.

"Scary..." Finished Harry laughing.

'They're carefree' thought Ed. 'I fell like I'm contaminating them just being around them. All I've seen...All I've done. I've killed. They're still just innocent teens. I have no place here-' He was jerked out of his thoughts as Ron punched him in the shoulder.

"Earth to Ed." Said Ron. "You were looking kinda far-out there."

"You alright?" asked Harry concerned.

"Yeah, fine." said Edward hurriedly.

"It's getting late;" Said Hermione, "We should head back."

"Yeah." Edward agreed still slightly zoned out.

----------------------------

"We'll see you On the tenth." Said Harry as he stepped into the fire and was gone.

'That was fun.' thought Edward to himself. 'But I really have no place here...They are just innocent teens, even with everything Harry has been through.' He sat down at the bar; Tom came over and asked what he wanted. Even though there were laws against underage drinking in this world Tom would make exceptions for him.

"Scotch on the rocks, please." Said Ed. Mustang had turned him onto drinking, and even though he didn't drink often, when he did he enjoyed the pleasant loss of thought and worry it carried in each sip.

"Here you go, Mr.Elric." Said Tom placing a drink in front of him, every time he saw this drink it reminded him of Colonel Mustang; you could always find a bottle of fine scotch under his desk. Edward remembered how Hawkeye, who always made Mustang follow the rules and procedure of the military, allowed him that pleasure.

----------------------------

"Hermione," inquired Harry, "Where's your shoulder bag?"

"I must have left it back at the Leaky Cauldron, I'll floo back and get it." Hermione said getting up and searching in her pockets for her small bag of floo powder. "I must have left my floo powder in my bag. Harry, can I have some of yours?"

"Here." said Harry absentmindedly turning back to the game of wizards chess he was playing against Ron.

She walked to the fire place and tossed the floo powder in. "The Leaky Cauldron." She said calmly and clearly.

----------------------------

She stepped out of the fire-place at the leaky cauldron. She looked around spotting Ed at the bar. 'What could Edward be doing over at the bar?' she thought to herself walking over to him. As she got closer she realized he was having a drink; an alcoholic one.

"Edward what are you doing?" She said annoyed. "You're not of age."

"I know, not according to your laws; where I come from though, there are no minimum drinking ages." said Ed calmly, amazed at how she could make him feel guilty. "Anyway why are you here, and where are Harry and Ron?"

"I forgot my bag." She said, a red tint coming to her face.

"Well, where is it then?" asked Edward.

"I don't know, " she snapped, "I was hoping you could help me find it."

"Oh..." said Edward. "No reason to get snappy with me though." he snapped back.

"No reason to get snappy with me!" Hermione yelled back at him. "And I don't want you help finding my bag either!" she snapped at him stalking off.

"Oh shit." said Edward taking one last sip of his drink before he left the bar to go after her. He entered the room with the 'magical' wall to Diagon Ally, entered the 'code' , and exited into Diagon Ally.

He saw her sitting on a bench with her bag sitting next to her; he walked up to her. As he approached he could hear her sobbing.

"Hermione I'm sor-" Ed started to say but was cut off by a harsh, sing-song voice behind them.

"Ahh my little bro," Said a wizard in a black robe coming out of the shadows, "always breaking womens hearts!" He said with a cruel sneer.

'It can't be' thought Ed as he sat there staring at the man who had now walked around to be in front of them.

"What don't you recognize me?" he said with mock-hurt. "It's me Envy, your older brother."

"You." Said Ed in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, 'you'" said Envy, "Sadly, I cannot kill you tonight as I am on a 'mission', so ta-ta" He waved and began to walk away.

Edward jumped up and charged Envy, swinging with his right arm intending to knock him out. Envy side-stepped and spun hitting Ed in the back of the head with his foot. Edward went down hard but was quickly on his feet again, he charged Envy once again this time landing his punch which sent Envy flying backward.

"Now thats not nice, brother." Said Envy getting to his feet. "I might not be able to kill you, as he told me not to kill anyone but the target; but he didn't say anything about torture." Envy pulled out his wand and began to grin, "CRUCIO!" He yelled.

Ed fell over in pain, then began to stand up. "This is nothing compared to the pain my brother goes through every day of his life." He said his teeth firmly pressed together as he fell to one knee.

That was when Hermione chose to intervene, having calmed herself down enough to think. "Stupify!" She yelled pointing her wand to Envy as a red stream of light shot out of it.

Envy cut off his curse, quickly spinning around; "Protege!" he snarled erecting a shield around himself which easily counter-acted the stunning spell.

"Ahh, two on one, thats not fair." as he said this he apperated away with a loud 'pop'.

"Ed, are you alright?" Inquired Hermione walking over to; and kneeling down next to Ed.

"Yeah...Fine..." Grunted Edward standing up carefully.

"Who was that guy?" asked Hermione. "Do you know him?"

"He's the guy who attacked Harry and I, and yes I know him in a way..." He said trailing off.

"He called you brother...is he...?" Asked Hermione tentatively trailing off as she did so.

"NO." Said Edward firmly. "Anyway, it's getting late you should get back." He said walking in the opposite direction then that of the Leaky Cauldron. "Also, don't use anymore magic, the Ministy can't track it in such a overly magical area, but it's still not a good idea."

"And where are you going?" asked Hermione Indignantly, "You can't expect for me to just leave you out here, alone?"

"Thats exactly what I expect you to do." Said Ed firmly.

"Well I'm not going to." Hermione said as she walked after him.

"Fine, I guess I have to go back now." Said Edward looking furtively over his shoulder, looking as if he wanted to go chasing after the man; even though he had no way to chase him.

"Hey, Ed." said Hermione as they were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah?" Edward inquired.

"Are you sure you're okay, that was the cruciatos curse...people normally aren't the same after that." She said quietly.

"I've felt worse." He stated not as if he was bragging but as if it were just a fact. 'Yeah,' though Ed. 'Much worse, dying is much worse.' Hermione shot him a strange look as he said this but let it drop.

----------------------------

When they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, they were shocked to find that the fire was out and the main bar-room was crowded with Aurors.

Tom gestured for them to come into the room. One of the Aurors turned to them as they entered.

"Where have you two been?" He asked in a rather hurried and annoyed tone.

"We were just out for a walk." Said Hermione hurriedly thinking on her feet.

"Lovers, eah?" the Auror asked, bringing a blush to Hermione and Eds faces. "I guess that checks out, but what are you doing out this late, and don't you know that the Minister of Magic has just been assassinated."

"How?" Edward asked.

"We're not allowed to tell the public yet." The Auror replied. "Now as god only knows what you were up to on that 'walk', get up into your rooms or room." He said grinning. Ed growled as he stalked up the steps with Hermione in tow.

They entered Edwards room, which was as per usual, arranged in 'ordered' clutter. Hermione gasped as she saw all the books strewn about haphazardly.

"You got this?" Hermione said amazed pointed to one of the Ministry restricted books. "And this?" she said pointing to another one.

"What are you doing?" said Ed sitting down in one of the chairs by the fire place which was currently out and dis-connected from the floo network.

"Sharing your room." Said Hermione looking at him as if he was an idiot. "The sign says 'No Vacancy'"

"Oh, and where are you going to sleep?" Asked Ed mockingly.

"In the bed, of course." said Hermione.

"But..but...we..I mean I..." Spluttered Ed, "I-I'll sleep on the floor."

Hermione grinned as if she was expecting him to say that.

"You just tricked me into letting you use the bed, didn't you?" asked Edward amused.

"Maybe." said Hermine still grinning not bothering to undress as she slid underneath the covers of the bed.

Ed sighed as he got up; went over to the closet; grabbed a pillow and blanket, then sat down on the floor to go to sleep. The room magically dimmed as it 'sensed' the patrons slipping into the abyss of sleep.

----------------------------

"Ed, wake up." Said Hermione grog illy opening her eyes to find that Edward was already up, and gone. She got up went over to the door, then realizing what she must look like dressed in her robes from the day before, she cast a 'freshening' charm on herself. She exited the room and headed down the steps to the main dining room. When she entered the dining room she was surprised to see Edward in a rather heated discussion with some wizards dressed in strange robes with even stranger runes that resembled pentagrams drawn on them.

"Alchemy must follow that laws of equivalent exchange!" Yelled Ed slamming his fist down on the table.

"It does not!" Yelled another man, that appeared to be the leader of the group. "It is just a very advanced form of magic that allows the caster to modify or create and object he would not normally be able to. Even myself, who is very powerful, can only do the most basic things with alchemy; though it is said that the masters could bring some one back from the dead."

"Bringing the dead back is impossible, and even when it isn't it's not worth it." Said Edward cryptically "And my time isn't worth bothering with you." he said turning away from the man, only to walk straight into Hermione. At the exact moment Edward and Hermione went crashing to the ground in a rather 'awkward' position, Ron and then Harry appeared in the fire place.

"Get the hell off of her!" Roared Ron running over and dragging Ed off of Hermione, missing that fact that if anything was actually happening, the people in this crowded bar / restaurant surely would have helped.

"Ron you idiot." Hermione laughed as a rather shaken Ed tried to fend off Ron, who seemed intent upon killing him.

"Um, Hermione." Said Harry, "Hate to interrupt your laugh, but could you tell Ron that every things okay before he kills Ed?"

"Ron stop it." Yelled Hermione, "Everything is alright."

"But I saw this little bugger trying to do something to you!" He yelled back.

"Ron, he wasn't trying to do anything, now put down that chair." She said as Ron, looking rather disappointed, put down that chair he was about to toss at Ed.

"Now why didn't you come back last night?" asked Harry looking between Hermione and Ed. "Did something happen? And I don't mean something like that." He said at the murderous look on Ron's face.

"We'd better get a booth." Said Edward gesturing towards a near-by booth.

----------------------------

"So you think that the same guy that attacked Edward and myself killed the Minister of Magic?" Asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah," Said Edward. "He said he wasn't allowed to kill anyone but his 'target', and since the Minister was killed last night, who else could it have been?"

"It could have been any agent of Voldemort." Harry said looking worried. "Whoever it was I still think I should tell Dumbledore about this." he trailed off.

"Well, to lighten the mood, why don't we go to the twins store?" Asked Ron looking enthusiastic.

----------------------------

"Duck!" yelled Fred to the quartet as they entered the store; Ed immediately dropped to the ground as the other three began to laugh at the magically enchanted toy duck.

"How's business?" asked Harry still laughing slightly.

"Great." Said George pointing around at the shop stuffed full of patrons. "We aren't getting many today , because of what happened last night." he said quietly.

"You mean this is less then you usually get?" Asked Ron in utter and complete amazement.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"The crowd is." said George.

"Usually out in," Said Fred.

"The Street." said George grinning.

"By the way, Harry." Said Fred.

"We have something for you." said George handing him a piece of parchment.

Harry looked at the parchment, according to it he now owned one third of W.W.W.

"I can't accept." said Harry trying to hand back the parchment.

"Don't make us hex you." said Fred with a grin turning back to the customers.

"Ron, put that down!" Yelled George to Ron who was being lifted off the ground by some enchanted machine; he hurried off to help Ron.

As Edward looked around the shop he decided that this was the strangest shop he had seen since arriving in the wizarding world. Along the walls were shelves of everything imaginable, from wands that turned into objects or verbally abused those that tried to use them; to enchanted toy mice that would chew holes in the socks of your enemies. It seemed that despite the help of Fred, George and Harry the machine was refusing to release Ron; Edward went to help.

----------------------------

Ed and Harry couldn't stop laughing; despite Ron being their brother he was still banned from the store. The only way they had been able to free him was through using a curse to destroy the machine which was a 'One of a Kind Theft Deterrent by W.W.W' that they were trying to sell for 1,500 Galleons. Needless to say, Fred and George were not happy with Ron.

"Harry, Ron, we need to get back it's quarter of twelve and you told me we had to be back by eleven; Mrs.Weasly probably sick with worry." Said Hermione hurriedly.

"See you in two days!" shouted Harry to Ed as he ran after her.

"See you!" shouted Edward after them.

Edward began his walk back to the Leaky Cauldron thinking how much fun he had had with them today. He still felt as if his presence contaminated these young and innocent teen-agers. With all he had seen and done. He doubted if any of them, excluding Harry, had ever even hurt some one intentionally. He had seen things none of them could even imagine he had killed before, and he had been killed. 'Thats it,' He decided, 'Once we get to school I'll distance myself from them.'

When he got back to his room in the Leaky Cauldron he found a letter waiting for him on his bed. Upon closer inspection, he discovered it contained a train ticket for "The Hogwarts Express" which he was supposed to board at Platform nine-and-three-quarters, at Kings-Cross Station.

'How am I supposed to get there?' thought Ed to himself. 'I guess I could take one of those 'Taxi' things that go by on the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron.'

----------------------------

'Shit' thought Ed as he realized he had overslept for the second day in a row. He began to throw things haphazardly into his trunk; after he had finished his 'packing' he forced it closed and dragged it down stairs, nodding to the bartender, Tom, on his way out.

He quickly hailed a cab. To say the least, the Cab driver was not overly pleased at having to load this heavy trunk into his cab. After they finally got under way they arrived at Kings-Cross Shortly.

He looked around, not spotting any platform labeled 9 ¾, much to his annoyance at these wizards. He asked one of the ticket inspectors if they knew where it was. The ticket inspector told him to get lost.

Finally, he spotted Harry. Walking over to him he saw whom he supposed must be Ron's younger sister walking through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Hi, Harry." said Edward walking up to him. "Would you mind telling me where platform nine and three quarters is?"

"Sure, just make sure no muggles are watching then walk straight through that wall right there." Harry directed pointing at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Harry, is this your new friend?" Asked a rather large women walking up to them, she eyed Edward with a look of distrust.

"Yes, Mrs.Weasly, this is Ed." Said Harry gesturing towards Edward. "And, Ed this is Mrs.Weasly."

"Hello," Said Ed to the Mrs.Weasly who still eyed him with distrust, "How do you do?"

"Good, now I don't want anything like what happened a few days ago happening again." She said coldly. "I think of Harry and Hermione as if they were my own children-" she was cut off by an "aww mom stop scaring him." From Ron.

"I'm only saying that it's not appropriate for Him and Hermione to share a bedroom, so don't 'aww mom' me." she said looking at Ron as if she would love to punish him right now. "Now get going or you'll be late she said pointing towards the barrier.

Edward went through the barrier, only to be greeted with Malfoy looking at him. A look of pure hatred contorting his face. Edward went to walk passed him, but was stopped when Malfoy stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, midget!" Snarled Malfoy pulling pulling out his wand.

Ed didn't wait, by the time Malfoy had his wand fully out, he already had Eds fist in his stomach. Malfoy grunted at the impact and fell to the ground wheezing. Crabbe and Goyle who looked as if they were going to attack at first backed off.

"Bloody awesome." said Ron to Edward as they got onto the train.

Hermione muttered something about "Boys and violence" as she stepped past them on the train.

"Hermione and myself," Said Ron, "Will go to the prefects compartment, You and Ed go find a compartment." he suggested looking at Harry.

"Come on Ed, we don't want to get in trouble." He said walking past Ron grinning.

After looking around the train for a while they found a compartment with only two occupants.

"Hey, Luna, Neville." said Harry nodding to each of them as he entered the compartment, "Mind if we share?"

"No not at all" said the boy to Edwards right who he assumed must be Neville. The girl made some sound which he assumed must be a yes. As he sat down he noticed that she was reading her magazine upside down.

"This is Ed." said Harry gesturing to Edward.

"Hi." said the Neville timidly. The girl made that sound again.

"Hi." Grunted Ed fascinated that no one said anything to the girl about reading the magazine upside down.

"Harry," said Luna, finally tearing herself away from the magazine, "Are you going to continue the DA this year?"

"I dunno, haven't thought about it that much yet." Said a rather surprised Harry.

"Whats the DA?" Interjected Edward.

"It's a defense against the Dark Arts club Harry started last year." Said Neville. "It was a lot of fun and we all learned a lot."

There was silence in the compartment for a while until the same red-headed girl Ed had seen going through the barrier came in and asked if she could share with them. She introduced herself to him as Ginny Weasly. Harry and Ginny got into a discussion over Quidditch as Harry was the Quidditch captain and she was on the team.

Ed picked up his useless book on Alchemy and started to look through it, intending to read it for a good laugh at the writers stupidity. After about five minutes of reading Hermione and Ron entered the compartment.

Hermione gasped upon seeing the book in Edwards hands. "You have that? You must let me read it!" she squealed tearing the book out of his hands. "At Florish and Blots they wouldn't even let me touch it!" She immediately sat down and began to read.

"See," said Ron to Harry, "I told you he was going to be just as bad as her, reading all the time. He even has a book she hasn't read!" Harry grinned as Ron said this.

----------------------------

The Train suddenly screeched to a halt throwing them all forward.

"What was that?" inquired Hermione propping herself up on her elbows.

"I Don't know Hermione, but could you please remove your elbow from my stomach?" Inquired Ed sarcastically.

"Sorry Ed!" said Hermione getting up, and off of Ed.

"Lets go check it out!" said Harry enthusiastically. "Edward and I will go towards the front of the train, the rest of you go towards the back." Harry commanded.

Harry and Edward slowly crept forward, they could hear Students scream as the lights suddenly went out. They continued forward, Harry lighting his wand with the lumos spell.

Suddenly the train went dark. Cold flowed around them, the cold felt as if it had some malignant intelligence directing it and searching for week points in their clothes. That was when they saw them.

"Dementors," Harry whispered, pulling out his wand. Ed did the same.

Ed whispered "Expecto Patronum," But he only succeeded in producing a white wisp of magic.

Harry started to clearly say the spell but was cut off as a large animal that looked like a cross between a dog and a cat jumped up and knocked the wand out of his hand.

"Chimera." Edward said in a hoarse whisper. He lunged at it; both of them tumbling to the floor.

Harry scrambled to reclaim his wand but the scuffle between Edward and the creature had knocked it farther away. He was just about to reclaim it but the Dementors were upon them.

Edward passed out, images passing quickly through his head, the failed transmutation, his brother losing his body. The memory of losing both his leg and arm. The images on the other side of the gate, his death, and more much more, too much. He passed out but even unconscious offered no safe haven for him as he just continued to relive them.

Harry knew they were done for. He could see the Dementor had Ed in it's slimy hands, and was about to administer it's 'kiss'. Suddenly a patronus flared, knocking the Dementor back, it began to round up the rest of them, slowly chasing them off. Harry saw that the Patronus was a Beaver, making it Hermiones. He was glad she had arrived when she did.

----------------------------

----------------------------

A/N: Sorry gotta end it there...hope you like it this is my longest chapter yet. Right now I'm leaning towards a Edward/Hermione relationship... a Ron/OFC and Harry/Tonks or Ginny, tell me if this is okay or what pairings you guys want. Also sorry for the long update wait. One more thing do you want a lot of updates or less updates but longer chapters? Jus' Wondering. Please R&R. Again my longest Chapter ever, exactly 5,003 words! Also, Please tell me about any Spelling Errors.

EDIT AFTER UPLOAD

Sorry for the long wait...REALLY SORRY this was done two weeks ago...my internet wasn't allowing me to get on and I was to lazy to fix it...


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------

_Forgotten Rain_

----------------------------

Chapter: 4

----------------------------

----------------------------

Harry knew they were done for. He could see the Dementor had Ed in it's slimy hands, and was about to administer it's 'kiss'. Suddenly a patronus flared, knocking the Dementor back, it began to round up the rest of them, slowly chasing them off. Harry saw that the Patronus was a Beaver, making it Hermiones'. He was glad she had arrived when she did.

-------------------------

Suddenly some one some where screeched "Thanatos Patroni," a black light shot through Hermione's patronus. A hole appeared; the patronus flared and then exploded in a bright flash of light that somehow seemed dark and evil. As if some primal, primordial instinct was calling out to Harry through the misty rain of time he threw himself flat even though he had no logical reason to. Harry felt a rush of air over his head as the wall of the train behind him imploded. Debris fell around them; a man dressed completely in black walked slowly towards them. The man chuckled as he raised his wand, pointing it a Edward. The man muttered something and Ed's prone form rolled over exposing his face.

"How good to see you again, little brother." the man said a smirk forming on his otherwise hidden face. "Too bad I don't have time to stay and play, I must capture the Potter boy for the Dark Lord. _AVADA KA-_" The man was cut off as Harry tackled him.

The man threw Harry off. "Ahh, I see you saved me the hardship of finding you." Said the man raising his wand and shooting a full-body-bind curse off at Harry; Harry dodged it.

"You bastard." Harry yelled, "Who are you?"

"I'm known by many names, none of which would mean anything to you, boy." The man raised his wand as he said this. "Ask my...Brother," he gestured to Edward, "When, and if he comes around. I have tarried here too long, until another time." He saluted Harry mockingly and disappeared with a loud 'pop' reminiscent of apperation.

A milli-second later that seemed like an eternity for Harry there was a second pop. Dumbledore appeared in front of him with his wand out looking around with sharp eyes, his trademark twinkle absent.

"Harry, what happened?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"A man, attacked...he knocked out Ed and destroyed Hermione's patronus." Said Harry looking around he could see students curiously peering out of their hiding places at Dumbledore and him.

"I think it would be best if we all talked back in my office." Said Dumbledore calmly gesturing towards Hermione and Harry, while gesturing towards Edward with his wand; which caused him to float towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes tapped it with his wand; told Hermione and Harry to hold on to Ed. Harry felt a pull behind his navel and they were suddenly in Dumbledore's office.

-------------------------

Miles away in a abandoned house:

"_CRUCIO." _Lord Voldemort screamed pointing his wand at one of his Death Eaters.

"Do you see," Said Envy "He doesn't blame me, he blames you and your idiotic intelligence." he screeched laughing in the face of the Death Eater that was writhing in pain.

-------------------------

Edward gasped in pain; mental and physical as he jumped out of his bed in the hospital wing while raising his fists into a defensive position. He looked around only to come face-to-face with Harry, Hermione and Ron; who were sitting around his bed, Harry and Ron playing a game of 'Wizards' Chess while Hermione read.

They all looked up awkwardly, a silence falling over them. Looking down at himself Edward noted that he was luckily still dressed in the same clothes he had been in when he passed out.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Harry breaking the silence.

"Uh..what..um good." Edward replied absentmindedly.

"The Headmaster wants to see you tonight." said Hermione "You were out for a little over twelve hours and missed the sorting."

"You had better go change and wash." Said Ron "Madam Pomfrey(sp?) was so busy with all the minor injuries from the attack you were kind of ignored."

"What happened after I was knocked out?" Ed asked shivering involuntarily at the thought of the memories he had been forced to relive.

"Dumbledore took us all to his office via a portkey." Harry said. "He told us it was one of Voldemorts followers that had attacked us, Snape had just told him in time, and that he used very powerful magic of the Dark Arts to dispel Hermiones potronus."

"Then he floated you down to the hospital wing." Said Hermione, "And Ron's still pouting as he was left out of all of this." She tossed Ron a rather cold look.

"I am not pouting." He retorted coming out of his deep pout.

They all laughed.

-------------------------

After washing and changing Edward was on his way to see the headmaster of Hogwarts for his sorting. When he asked for more specifics on the sorting than _Hogwarts: A History _ Had provided they had not been able to give them as there wasn't much more to know; Just that a 'magical' hat looked inside his head and placed him in the house he would be best suited for. Quicker than he would have thought possible in the unfamiliar surroundings he arrived at the entrance to the headmasters office.

He looked around wondering where the entrance was; all he could see in the hallway was a gargoyle. Finally he spotted someone, he jogged towards the person who was dressed in the robes of a professor.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me," said Edward, "I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore's office."

"I'm Professor Snape," drawled Snape in a nasty tone, "And I suppose I could help you; but what would you want Dumbledore for?"

"I have an appointment with him, Sir." drawled Edward mockingly in the same tone Snape had used. "And I don't think he would appreciate you stopping me from making that appointment."

Snape looked like he was trying to stop himself from strangling Ed. "Fine, go over to that gargoyle the password is 'Lemon Treacle'" Snape said as he turned around and stormed off.

You have got to be kidding me thought Edward to himself as he walked over to the gargoyle. "Lemon Treacle" he proclaimed in clear tones; to his surprise the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a circular staircase.

Edward climbed onto the stairs which slowly began to revolve when he stepped onto them. After about 30 seconds the staircase brought him to a thick wooden door; which he knocked upon. After hearing a 'Enter' from inside he entered.

-------------------------

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Said Edward having to resist the urge to salute, "I'm Edward Elric."

"Yes, yes, I know." said Professor Dumbledore his eyes sparkling, "Now lets get to you sorting. You know this is highly unusual." he said as he searched through his desk for something.

"Yes, Sir."

"Normally, students are sorted at the feast, and normally students are sorted when they are eleven, when they normally first attend a wizarding school." Dumbledore said as he got up from his desk and snatched a large, stained, and somewhat patched hat from a high shelf behind his desk. "Have a seat." Dumbledore commanded as he waved his wand causing a stool to appear behind Edward.

Edward startled fell back onto the stool with a painful 'thump'.

"Now put this on." Said Dumbledore tossing the hat onto Edwards head.

The hat fell down in front of his eyes. Edward was about to yank it off when he heard a soft voice in his ear.

"Yes yes...Much pain...much sadness...Very intelligent, too intelligent for Ravenclaw, you'd outshine everyone there. Brave too, very brave...but you have a driving urge to complete your own ends; but you'd help others too, and you don't like to sacrifice others to achieve you own ends. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried the last word out loud.

"Very good for you," said Dumbledore smiling, "Gryffindor was at one point my own house, also I believe your friends are in that same house. Now go and tell your friends the good news." Smiling he ushered Edward out of his office.

-------------------------

"Thats great, Edward!" Yelled Ron patting him on the back; Edward had just told them the good news that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. After he had told them they had very enthusiastically congratulated him and led him to the Gryffindor common room. It seemed that a new bed had already appeared in the sixth year sleeping quarters, much to the other inhabitants surprise. Edwards luggage had also appeared at the foot of his bed in his trunk.

After unpacking the little that he had to unpack and fishing out some of his personal belongings(Oil, a rag, and a screwdriver) and then taking care of his arm and leg in private, he headed down to the common room to meet up with his friends before dinner.

"Edward, Professor McGonagall told me to give this to you so you could select your classes for the year." said Hermione handing him a rather colorful brochure on the classes at Hogwarts.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled looking around for Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Edward." said Harry waving as he began to wade through the mass of Gryffindor's that were leaving to get down to the Great Hall for dinner. "Have either of you seen Ron, he disappeared right after we got back to Gryffindor Tower."

"No." Said Hermione and Ed in synchronization.

Harry looked at them strangely and then said "Okay...Are you two ready to head down to the Great Hall?"

Edward nodded and followed Harry and Hermione out of the portrait hole.

-------------------------

Ed screamed and jumped back from the table as food 'appeared' in front of them. Everyone sitting near him laughed; people sitting out of earshot that had just seen his strange behavior looked at them strangely.

"So Edward, took you long enough to calm down enough to eat." said Ron laughing as his little sister, Ginny, came up behind him. She looked somewhat disheveled and a equally disheveled Zachariah Smith coming up behind her.

"Where have you two been?" asked Ron coldly, looking at Zackariah as if he wished he could rip his throat out; Hermione, Harry, and Edward who had been deep in conversation fell silent.

"Thats none of your business." said Ginny forcefully interjecting before Zachariah had a chance to answer.

"Yes it is, you're my little sister." Ron retorted with equal force.

"No it isn't." Said Ginny coldly, "Now stop embarrassing yourself."

"Yes it is-" Ron started to say but Zachariah interjected.

"Listen, it really isn't your business." Zachariah said calmly while he wrapped an arm protectively around Ginny.

"Get your grimy hands off of my Sister." roared Ron standing up from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll put my 'grimy hands' where I please." Replied Zachariah taking his arms off of Ginny and moving in front of Ron.

"You will do no such thing." Yelled Ron swinging his fist at Zachariah's face. But Zachariah was prepared, he ducked underneath Ron's fist that just nicked the side of his head, pulled out his wand and began to scream some curse in Ron's direction; before he could finish the curse however Harry had already drawn his wand and stunned Zachariah. Zachariah slowly crumpled to the floor, but before he even had fully fell, the Professors were upon them. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall , and Snape all three of them were suddenly at the table surrounding Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Zachariah and Edward.

"All of you, EXPELLED!" Roared Snape.

"You forget, Severus, that only their Head of House can make that decision." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"What could have gotten into your heads that would cause you to do this?" asked McGonagall angrilly her lips pressing together so firmly that her lips appeared to disappear.

"Well...Ginny and...him." Ron stated the last word rather nastily as he looked at Zachariah.

"Thats none of your business, Mr.Weasly, if you have a complaint about their actions, please report it to a professor. A weeks detention for all of you." said McGonagall as she turned around and walked away. Snape enervated Zachariah as he walked by him; Dumbledore shook his head sadly and walked away, following the two other professors.

-------------------------

"What did I do?" asked Edward angrily as soon as they had left the great hall; Ginny and Zachariah parted from their group shooting Ron and Harry nasty looks.

"What did you do?" Asked Hermione in a too-quite voice that signaled annoyance, "More importantly, what did I do?"

"You two could have helped me and done something to deserve your punishment!" Ron shouted at them angrily. "That Zachariah Smith...How I would love to beat him to a bloody pulp." He stated, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Thats no excuse to yell at us." Said Hermione as she turned around and walked off.

"She's right." Said Edward as he followed Hermione.

"You know, she is." Said Harry as he looked at Ron who was rather red in the face from all his yelling.

"When has Hermione ever not been right?" Asked Ron glumly.

"Probably never." Said Harry cracking a smile.

"You know what? You're probably right." Said Ron, also beginning to smile.

-------------------------

Edward had no clue why he had agreed with Hermione and he was even less aware of why he had followed her after he had agreed with her. He wasn't very upset about the detention, the worst they could do would be make them clean, which he admitted he didn't like very much but he was not stranger to hard work and if they made them right lines-so much the better, he had volumes full of his research notes and discoveries; he had no fear or qualms about writing.

"Hermione," Said Edward jogging to catch up with her, "Do fights like that happen here often?"

"Luckily no, but things like what happened on the train happen all too often." she said leaning against the wall.

"Joy..." sighed Edward sarcastically thinking about how he had hoped that Hogwarts would be a change of pace for him from his previous life.

-------------------------

-------------------------

-------------------------

-------------------------

A/N...Yes I know it's kinda short...sorry about that...um...next chapter will be longer...promise!


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------

Disclaimer: Why this may be shocking to some, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the characters contained therein. Additionally the views expressed in the following and previous writings in no way reflects or represents the views of the Author or the website(s) they are hosted on.

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

Title:

Forgotten Rain

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

Chapter: 5

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

"Can you believe this?" Ron moaned holding up a vividly coloured flier.

"What now?" replied Ed, Harry and Hermione in unison wearily.

"Science," Ron complained loudly, "They're making us take science!"

"So?" Replied Harry, Hermione, and Ed in unison wearily.

"Science, it's going to be taught by a squib, how can a squib teach?" Ron argued, "Aren't we even going to us magic during the class?"

"Why would you need magic for a science class?" asked Edward.

"Because this is a school of magic, and how are we going to get the extra work done. The class starts tomorrow and we still have five days of detention left." Ron stated glumly.

"Do you understand what science is?" asked Edward looking at Ron coldly.

"Yeah, it's stuff that muggles think make the universe run." Replied Ron brightly, "It doesn't sound so tough!"

"You obviously are un-educated in the ways of the subtle art of science." Said Ed, looking at Ron sternly. "The great math skills used in the calculations of chemistry and constants, the separation of isotopes-"

"Yeah, whatever." said Ron sitting down in an armchair next to Hermione and opening a book on Charms.

"What are you doing with your Charms?" asked Harry curiously looking at Ron.

"Well, there's this spell Fred and George told be about; it temporally makes you more attractive to the opposite sex." he said grinning and offering the book to Harry.

Hermione jumped out of her chair and pulled the book out of Rons' hands. "What did you do that for 'Mione?" Asked Ron angrily.

"I don't think your mum would want you reading this." She said flipping through the book, "and I don't think that as a prefect you should be reading this." She put her wand tip to the book; the book disappeared with a flash of red light.

"That cost me fifty galleons!" sobbed Ron attempting to grab the book to no avail.

"We should get going..." said Harry tapping his watch while looking at the portrait hole.

---------------------------

---------------------------

"Hurry up," said Hermione running down the hall in front of the boys, "You're going to make us late." she said pointedly looking at Ron.

"I'm sorry, some of use take more then thirty seconds to eat." grumbled Ron racing to catch up with Hermione.

"There's the class room." said Harry pointing to what was previously one of the spare classrooms.

The quartet entered the classroom, noting the large amount of glass containers and other chemical and scientific looking equipment. They noticed that the teacher had not yet arrived, and that the class seemed rather small and uninterested. Harry gestured to four empty seats that were placed next to each-other. They sat down.

"I wonder who the teacher is." Asked Hermione excitedly.

"Calm down, Hermione." said Ron looking glum at the prospect of extra school work.

"Of course you could have skipped like the Slytherins, if you don't want to be here." said Hermione shooting Ron and annoyed look.

A man entered the room. He had no distinguishing features except for the pitch black robes he wore.

"It seems that most of the students have decided that they are excused from this class." Said the Man not seeming at all concerned. "I will have to talk to their heads of house." He sat down behind the large desk placed in front of a blackboard placed the the front of the classroom. "Now I'll take roll call, please raise your hand if you are here." After he finished taking roll call he stood up and walked to the blackboard. "My name is West, Herbert West, you may refer to me as Professor West." said West writing his name on the blackboard.

"The same Herbert West that was expelled from half a dozen colleges?" asked Edward standing up.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Replied Professor West.

"The same one who was accused of practicing the strange and macabre?" Asked Ed striding towards the man, a look of disgust coming to his face.

"Yes I am-" the Professor started to say but was cut off as Ed slammed his fist into the mans face.

"You Bastard." Ed hissed as a shocked silence fell over the class.

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

A/N: Who is Herbert West? Why did Ed attack him? If you can tell me where I got him from I'll award 50 points to the house of your choice next chapter. I'm sorry I know it's short...but I had a writers block. Okay review!


	6. Chapter 6

------------------------

A/N: I'm writing this while on a plane from Chicago to Colorado. So, I'm gonna post it as soon as I get to the hotel room. And I don't really feel like writing, but I've been stuck in Airports for over 15+ hours today...So I might as well. Oh, and first-class rocks!

Additionally, the first person that answered who west was correctly didn't tell me where he/she/it wanted the points to go, so I'm gonna go with the second person who got it right. Anyone who answered it was Tucker-san, why would you think that? Tucker-san is a chimera(well, he becomes one and since this is AFTER Edward goes through the gate...) Anyway, on with the story.. Oh, Herbert West is a character from the story "Herbert West: Re Animator" by H. P. Lovecraft. Read it, it's really good.

------------------------

Disclaimer: Why do I even put this? This is a fan-fiction site...

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

Title:

Forgotten Rain

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

Chapter: 6

------------------------

------------------------

Professor West allowed a slime, tight grin to his face as he picked himself up; he had fallen down when Edward's right fist connected with his face. "I see you know who I am," he said taking out a syringe and stabbing it into his own arm, the massive damage that Ed's attack had caused to his face instantaneously healed. "I didn't expect anyone at Hogwarts besides Dumbledore to understand why I am excluded from scientific circles."

Edward continued to glare at Professor West, his fists trembling in rage. "How dare you, how could you do what you did? It wasn't even to achieve anything, but your sick lust for the unknown and strange!" Edward screamed into Professor Wests face.

"Ego non baptizo te in nomine patris, sed in nomine diaboli." replied Professor West, grinning now. He turned his back to Ed, "Shall we get on with the class now."

Edward pulled back his fist, an animal snarl coming to his otherwise handsome features. Suddenly, a thing, that smelled of the grave slammed into Ed's chest, knocking him back. Pain flooded through Edward, he felt as if he would never breath again as he hit the ground with tremendous force. He gasped as wonderful, life-giving air flooded back down into his lungs. He glanced up noticing the shocked look on the faces of his classmates, then he felt the weight on his chest. He looked down and screamed.

Edward transmuted his arm, the blade sliced right through the thing; red-black blood splashed down drenching Ed's cloths as he jumped up, charging Herbert West.

Dumbledore burst thought the class room door, quickly stunning Ed and then looking accusingly at West.

"West, what happened here?" Asked Dumbledore coolly, the normal twinkle in his eye gone.

"He attacked me, I took what I decided were appropriate actions to rectify the situation." Said West calmly averting his gaze from Dumbledore's eyes.

"You're appropriate actions, were not so appropriate." proclaimed Dumbledore coldly, "Never again treat a student like that." He turned to the class "Class is dismissed, Someone please take Mr.Elric to the hospital wing." he said enervating Edward.

------------------------

"That was bloody awesome!" said Ron as he and Harry helped Edward walk down the hall to the hospital wing.

"What type of magic was that?" asked Hermione curiously, "I've never seen a spell that allowed the arm to be used as a weapon before." Ed's arm had changed back the moment Dumbledore had stunned him, and with the commotion of class ending no one had noticed Edward hurriedly repairing his cloths with a spell.

"It's something I learned, from one of the restricted books I bought." said Ed putting his left arm behind his head and chuckling awkwardly.

"Can I see it?" Asked Harry eagerly, ever since the summer break he had taken a superfluous interest in the Dark Arts.

"Uh, I don't think thats allowed." Ed replied nervously '_I hope none of them realized the fact that I didn't use a wand or speak an incantation' _thought Edward to himself.

"Aw, come on. You can let us see it." said Harry.

"Harry, you know the Ministry's rules, it could get us in trouble if they found out." Hermione stated, once again showing her love for rules.

------------------------

"What happened to him?" screeched Madam Pomfrey looking at Ed's blood-stained form worriedly.

"He got into a fight..." said Hermione trailing off, thinking it best to leave 'with a teacher' out.

"With a teacher!" Ron interjected loudly.

"Tact Ron, tact." said Harry softly, shaking his head sadly.

"With a teacher?" inquired Madam Pomfrey, "I'm assuming he's already been punished enough by the look of him." she waved her wand casting a spell on Edward. "He's good as new now, he just had a minor sprain in his right ankle and a sprained left wrist; just take him back to his dorm so he can change and get cleaned up" she said the last part with a tone of disgust as she walked off, mumbling about 'psychotic students with death wishes' .

"Ron, how why would you tell her that it was with a teacher?" Hermione asked angrily turning to look at Ron.

"I thought it was an interesting fact!" Yelled Ron indignantly.

"Um...guys," Said Harry looking around. "I think we should move on...we're attracting a rather large crowd." They looked up to see about thirty students watching them curiously because of the yelling.

-----------------

"Very good." said Professor Firenze looking at Luna Lovegoods assignment. "50 points to Ravenclaw." Neville groaned in unison with the rest of Gryffindor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know, I know...it's short..I'll update soon, PROMISE. (Author crosses fingers)

Also, if you can tell me where " Ego non baptizo te in nomine patris, sed in nomine diaboli" came from(if you took an American lit course you should know) (also, TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS! Or it doesn't count) ...50 points to you!


End file.
